Tulips and Roses
by VonGuey
Summary: Bella thought she was in love with Edward Cullen, but what happens when a certain someone points out you can't hurt the people you love.
1. Edward and Bella

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction story, I've only posted this teaser so I can hear your thoughts and** reviews. Should **I continue or no?**

Bella sighed as she gazed into the onyx colored eyes of her boyfriend Edward Cullen.

A smile teased it's way onto his lips making Bella even more enarmoured.

"Hi," she said softly, biting her strawberry lips.

"Hello," he replied back, looking longingly at her mouth and then back at her.

For a moment, time seemed to be suspended. With only the couple left alone in their own little bubble. Locking eyes, they seemed oblivious to their surrondings, lost in each others eyes.

How were they to know what was about to unfold...?

* * *

OKay guess that's the teaser. Press review button please!


	2. Tessellate

**Okay, you guys I'm going to load up the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Do you guys want Jasper as Bella's mate or one of the Volturi kings? Leave your answer in the reviews.**

 **P.S. I want to say the story starts in Eclipse...Oh! And this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

 _Bella sighed as she gazed into the onyx colored eyes of her boyfriend Edward Cullen._

 _A smile teased it's way onto his lips making Bella even more enamored._

 _"Hi," she said softly, biting her strawberry lips._

 _"Hello," he replied back, looking longingly at her mouth and then back at her._

 _For a moment, time seemed to be suspended. With only the couple left alone in their own little bubble. Locking eyes, they seemed oblivious to their surroundings, lost in each others eyes._

Bella woke up in bed, rubbing her eyes as she attempted to dispel the dream that was already tearing her heart up inside. Sweaty, she decided to take a shower muttering under her breath, "It was just a dream, only a dream." The shower did help, if only for a little.

She went back into her room and turned on her laptop, jiggling the mouse as it slowly came to life. Her email didn't seem to load fast enough, almost as if it were on purpose. Quickly scanning her inbox, she let out a sigh of despair; Alice still hadn't answered. Over 27 emails over the course of 6 months yet no response. _"I don't why I expected different,"_ Bella thought bitterly. She stared at the screen blankly for a minute, then abruptly pushed it away.

Pacing, she realized all the emotions from the months of abandonment, all of the heartbreak, anguish, pain, and loss she felt was suddenly taking hold of her. It was if the dam had finally been broken, and she was in the middle of it, begging to be saved. The welling up of emotions she felt made her start to cry. And soon crying turned to full blown sobbing, complete with Charlie rushing in to hold her.

Charlie held her tight as if he was going to keep her safe in his embrace and love. He soothing rubbed her back and held her until the last tear on her cheek was dry. "I suppose you're finally letting go, bud?," he asked concernedly.

Bella hiccuped and nodded her head. "Well I know you don't want to hear this right know, but I'm going to tell you something," Charlie began nervously. "When your mom left me, I was a wreck. I turned into what you were these last couple of months, only it lasted for a year. I couldn't eat, because anything I ate reminded me of her cooking, I couldn't sleep without her and if I did I would dream of her. And you, your pictures reminded me of your mother so damn much, I could only look at them and see her."

Bella looked at the father she had never really known and stuttered,"B-But how did you...?"

Charlie stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I got back to normal thanks to Billy I suppose, he became paralyzed after the hit-and-run and that's when I finally woke up. Because Billy not only lost his ability to walk that day, he lost his wife. And ever since then I've been looking for the killer.

Bella frowned and asked, "Is that the only thing making you okay? The fact that you're looking for the killer?!"

Charlie softened his face and looked at his daughter. "No, Bella that's only a factor. Billy may have given me an eye opener, but he also gave a good reason why I should live."

"And whats that reason?"

"Love," Charlie stated, "I love you and I still have you Bella. Your mother and I may have had a small amount of time together,and we may have never mixed well, but the best thing we ever did together was you. I want you to know that you are the most precious thing to me even if I don't show it most of the time. So stop mopping around the house and start living again. That's the best advice I can give you."


	3. Wasting My Years

_I'm wasting my young years_  
 _It doesn't matter if_  
 _I'm chasing old ideas_  
 _It doesn't matter if-_

London Grammar

 _Wasting My Young Years_

 **It's me again! I've decided to put a poll up determining who Bella should be with on my profile. Please feel free to vote through comments as well though. Anyways, on with the story!**

 _ **Disclaimer: The Twilight Trilogy belongs to Stephanie Meyers alone.**_

* * *

The words of last night had echoed in Bella's mind until they were etched in her heart and rolled off her lips. "Live," she murmured, her eyes showing a faint spark of what they once were.

Determined now, she decided that she would no longer waste her last year of high school on- . It hurt to say his name, or even think of it. Bella started to doubt herself, if she couldn't even say _his_ name, how could possibly delude herself into thinking she was starting to move on?

"Stop that," a gentle voice scolded. Bella turned to see Charlie with a powder mustache, a doughnut in one hand, and coffee in the other, yet somehow still attempting to look stern.

The result was a rather funny sight to see and Bella was not immune. She let out a small giggle and looked at her father. Which proved to make the giggle turn into a rather long laugh and Charlie to eventually give in to the laughfest. **(A/N** ** _Is_** **laughfest a real word?)**

After the laughing calmed down Charlie began to speak, "You know that I meant what I said earlier. Don't doubt yourself kiddo.'

Bella opened her mouth to protest but Charlie beat her to it. "I don't want to hear you deny it, I know you were. I'm not going to make a big deal out of it, but know that there are going to be times you doubt yourself, okay?", Charlie cleared his throat and began to walk outside.

She heard him yell behind saying, "I'll be back at nine in time for dinner!"

Bella stood by the window watching her father's cruiser drive away and then began to get the ingredients she needed for breakfast out. As her hand reached for the cereal she would normally eat, she snatched it back as if it were burnt.

"A fresh start, a blank slate," Bella murmured. Instead, she began to look for some yogurt.

After looking in the barren fridge it finally began to dawn on her that since she was in her post break-up state Charlie had not been grocery shopping. "The again, why would a grown man have yogurt in his fridge? ", she asked

Deciding to go grocery shopping, Bella grabbed her keys and sent a text to her dad. Climbing into her truck she turned the ignition and put the heater on blast. As her fingers touched the radio, she hesitated.

 _Fuck it._

Bella turned her radio up and surfed the channels until she found one without commercials.

 _Maybe I should buy an aux cord,_ she thought. In her mind she ran through everything she was getting and began to think of anything else she might need. "...and some new clothes," Bella amended as she looked down at her old hoodie.

Bella turned into the Port Angeles grocery store and bought everything she might need. Milk, orange juice, yogurt, and of course pop tarts., etc.

After fending off an over eager clerk offering a reward card, she packed her groceries and headed off to the next stop.

The mall was filled with throngs of teenagers shuffling through each store, bags in each hand.

Bella sighed, already dreading the long lines that were sure to come. She thought that she might just go shopping somewhere else. Port Angeles had to have more than one clothing store that wasn't in the mall right?

 _Maybe I should just go shopping another day,_ Bella thought. She looked at her watch and was relieved to find it still early.

Stopping at a kiosk she bought her aux cord and headed home. Enjoying her music that was playing she began to sing to along to one of her favorite James Bay songs.

As the late afternoon settled in Bella saw the familiar sights of Forks, Washington.

As she turned in her driveway she saw a figure. Squinting she began to discern who it was. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Billy Black.

She painted a smile on her face and took a deep breathe as she prepared herself to get out of her truck.

With a pounding heart Bella turned the ignition off

* * *

 **So tell me what you think! Please leave a review! For me? *pouts and shows picture of Edward and Jacob shirtless.***

 **Edward: "Honestly VonGuey how did you even get a picture of me shirtless?"**

 **Jacob: *winks* "I don't mind."**

 **Me: *dips both your opinions in salsa and eats it.* "And I have my sources eddy, I have my sources."**

 ***hides as Edward tries to scare me***


	4. As Roses Fade

"Been a while Bella," Billy said as Bella got out of her car.

Pasting on a smile, Bella attempted to get past the knot in her throat. "Seems like just yesterday, Billy. How's Jake?"

Billy nodded, "He's good, he's good."

"Are you looking for Charlie?" Bella asked. "Because he's still at the station, but I'm sure he'll be happy if you swing by...,"she trailed off

Billy looked down and just as suddenly looked up, looking at Bella as if searching for something. Unfortunately for Bella it seemed as if he found it.

With a sinking heart Bella steeled herself for a talk that was sure to come.

"Bella," Billy began, "I wanted to talk to you about your choice of-" He began to mutter under his breath, "How the heck do I bring this up...?"

Bella's eyes flashed. " , are you trying to ask me about the Cullens?"

Billy's shoulders sagged with relief, "Yes, Bella I had to ask. I'm sorry, truly I am but you are the only one who would know. Where are the Cullens, if I may ask?"

Bella narrowed her eyes, "No, you _may not_ ask. In fact, for future reference I ask-no I'm telling you that you will _never_ ask nor mention the issue of the Cullens with me.

With her statement said she climbed the stairs up the house and entered the sanctuary of her home.

With a groan Bella realized she forgot the groceries in the truck.

 _Great, just flipping great. Make a power statement and then come back to pick up your pop tarts._

With a sigh, Bella headed back to her truck, picked up the bag, walked by an amused Billy Black and muttered, "I forgot my groceries."

Bella leaned against her kitchen door and only one thought came to mind.

 _FML._

* * *

 ** _Time Jump_**

Bella let out a huff as she jumped into her bed. She had just finished cleaning every inch in her room. Every book, poster, and decoration was gutted out.

Charlie had come home with pizza and had offered to help. Bella had been surprised but was glad for an extra set of hands.

When Charlie saw a wrapped present labeled 'Edward' laying in the trash, he simply quirked an eyebrow and continued helping clean.

Charlie cleared his throat, "If you want I can stop by in town tomorrow and pick up some paint?"

Bella nodded, "I was thinking a dark sea blue if they have it."

Charlie began to take out the trash. He looked back wondering if his daughter was going to ask for the present back.

As he reached the garbage tub he heard Bella yell from the window, "Can you save that present?"

Charlie yelled back, "On the dresser," and shook his head.

As Charlie made his way to his bedroom he heard Bella call. "Yes, sweetheart? "

"Goodnight, Dad"

He smiled so much he thought his cheeks were going to crack. It had been the first time Bella called him Dad on her own. It made him feel...nice. No longer was he the guy who she saw every other summer, he was **Dad.**

* * *

Bella carefully lifted the present labeled "Edward" as if it were going to come alive and bite her at any moment. At that very thought she snorted in laughter.

 _As if it'd bite me, harty, har, har._

She placed the present next to a small pile on her dresser. It had a t-shirt, a dried rose, and photos placed face-down. Along side of the pile was Bella's car keys and a note that had indecipherable lettering scribbled upon it.

As Bella was falling into the depth-ful world of slumber her last thought was: _Step Two: Cleanse Yourself and Start Afresh_

* * *

 ** _So everybody voted and the results are in:_**

 ** _Marcus: 2_**

 ** _Aro: 1_**

 ** _Cauis: 0_**

 ** _Jasper: 1_**

 ** _Bella is going to be with Marcus. But I am going to make him (much) younger then he was in the movies._**

 ** _Edward: What!? My Bella is going is not with me? VonGuey!_**

 ** _Jacob: Well, I didn't even get to talk to her in this chapter!_**

 ** _Me: Hide me Jacob so Edward can't read my mind!_**

 ** _Jacob: Eh, I think that only works with Alice_**

 ** _Me: What the mint chocolate chip did you say!?_**

 ** _*runs away*_**

 ** _SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR I'll HAVE TO CUSS YOU IN ICE CREAM FLAVORS...now I'm hungry._**


	5. Landslide

I own nothing unfortunately all this is Stephanie Meyers, except my puppy.

Bella hummed as she painted her room, she was feeling extremely accomplished as she was almost three quarters done painting her room a nice maroon. She'd decided against blue last minute right as Charlie had handed it to the cash register.

Blue was too sad, maroon however reflected how she felt at this time in her life: adventurous and ready to live.

Grabbing her phone out of her pocket she checked the time 6:32 PM. Bella peeked at a box in the corner and with a huff grabbed a coat as well as the box.

Running down the stairs Bella yelled out, "Charlie I'll be back I just have to run a couple errands in town!"

Charlie popped his head out of the kitchen with a smile, "Alright Bells I'll see you when you get back. I love you and drive safe, just be back soon cause its pizza night!"

Bella laughed at Charlie's excited face- _correction: her_ _ **Dad's**_ _excited face_.

She grabbed her keys and gave her dad a quick kiss,"I always do, I'll see ya later Dad."

Climbing into her truck, Bella placed the box carefully into the passenger seat and drove to _the field._ She mulled over how much things had changed over the course of the year.

 _So much pain and so much crying but no more. I can't be the girl that falls apart the second something goes wrong. So much has gone wrong in my life that now I won't cry because I'll know what to do. I'm strong, stronger then I give myself credit for and I'm rising above this. I won't allow myself to cry about him when he should be crying about me. Stupid, stuffy, not good at kissing,virgin!_

Before Bella knew it, she'd arrived.

 _Well, that was quick maybe I should get angry more often._

She surveyed the field and all its beauty, remembering first kisses, curious touches, cuddles, and the connection of two souls. But when she looked, she realized she didn't feel the usual heart tearing pain, only a small hurt.

Shaking herself free of the revere Bella began to gather wood to start a fire. Twenty minutes later she looked at her handiwork and grabbed her lighter from the car along with the box.

Bella started the fire watching the flames lick up the logs, gradually running along to the top. The fire burned merrily as if excited about the package it would soon receive.

 _One last look Bella, thats it. Then its just ashes and memories._

Quickly she looked, but before she could even finish she threw the box into the flames as if it were full of snakes.

 _Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, there goes my love._

Bella stared at the box, watching as her corsage burned, the notes Edward wrote her turning into nothing. As the fire crackled it let everything go to the wind, swirling into an endless infinity of nothing.


End file.
